This invention relates generally to hinge bands or articulated link bracelets for holding wristwatches and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a hinge band with improved means to adjust the length of the bracelet through the use of special removable links.
Decorative hinge bands with box-shaped articulated links which pivot about nested coaxial collars on pivot pins are known in the art. Examples of such bracelets are seen in U.S. Pat. 1,822,393 issued Sept. 8, 1931 to Fassnacht et al and in Swiss Pat. No. 392,958 published 15 October 1965 in the name of Henri Nobs. Decorative links for such hinge bands are also known as seen, for example, in Italian design Pat. No. 148,365, and other known prior art bracelets, wherein inserts of various design or color may be exposed through openings of various shapes and sizes in the links for decorative purposes.
Constructions have also been known in the art which employ resilient members for the purpose of facilitating removal of links. For example see U.S. Pat. 1,784,451 issued Dec. 9, 1930 to Kraemer and U.S. Pat. 3,857,237 issued Dec. 31, 1974 to Brauchi, the latter involving a rather complicated construction with a removable retaining spring. It is desired to have an improved construction for an adjustable hinge band which includes simplified and economical means for addition or removal of selected links from the band. The removal feature should not interfere with the decorative aspect of the bracelet.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved construction for a hinge band which allows addition or removal of selected links from the band to adjust the length.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved construction for a decorative and removable link in an articulated hinge band.